Pinestar: The Biography
You may remember my Rosetail: The Biography from way back when Bluestar's Prophecy family tree spoilers weren't out. But now that they are, I'm writing a fanfic about Pinestar told from the perspective of his mother, Sweetbriar, who is dead by the time of Bluestar's Prophecy.--Shaf Girl 18:15, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I felt as though my world had just begun when I looked at my newborn kit. He was an only child, as he was the only kit in my litter. The other queens were surprised when he was born--cats don't often give birth to a single kit. Mumblefoot, my mate, gazed with wide eyes at the kit. "He's a strong tom," he meowed admirably. "Isn't he?" I mewed with the same voice of admiration. I lightly brushed the kit with my tail as he nursed from me. Goosefeather, the young medicine cat, entered the den with leaves in his mouth. Setting them down, he meowed to me, "Your kit looks wonderful. I brought some borage leaves to help your milk come. Usually with single kits, a queen's body doesn't bother to produce much milk, and a lot of times, even one mouth won't get enough. Chew the leaves until all the flavor is gone, then spit them out." "Thank you, Goosefeather." I chewed on the borage leaves, trying to ignore the bitter taste. "Have you figured out a name for him?" my mate asked after a while. "Not yet," I replied, spitting out the borage. "Maybe something that has to do with his coat." Goosefeather purred in amusement. "His coat looks like a mash between both his parent's fur. Brownish like Mumblefoot, reddish like Sweetbriar." I twitched my ears. "Is it alright if I name him when his eyes open? I could name him after their color or something." "I don't believe that goes against the warrior code," answered Goosefeather slowly. "What say you, Mumblefoot?" Mumblefoot, who had been talking to the other queen, Larksong, whirled around when he heard his name, tripping over the chewed-up borage and landing a mouselength away from our kit. "Be careful in the nursery, love," I mewed in a mock stern tone. "Sorry," he muttered, getting up and trying to get a piece of moss out from between his claws with his teeth. "They don't call me Mumblefoot for nothing. I think that's a great idea, Sweetbriar." "I think I better get back to sorting herbs," meowed Goosefeather. "Mumblefoot, would you mind coming to help me?" "No problem," my mate replied. "But you really need to get an apprentice." "I just became a medicine cat three sunrises ago!" growled Goosefeather, leaving the den with Mumblefoot behind him. Purring in amusement, I turned to Larksong. "Please don't blame me if your kits get hurt by my mate's antics." Larksong licked her belly, which was swollen with her unborn kits. "You're my best friend, Sweetbriar. And anyway, if that furball of a buffoon goes anywhere near my kits, I'll show him that queens with pretty names shouldn't be reckoned with!" When my kits eyes finally did open, he had green eyes like mine, only much more brilliant green. Mumblefoot and I decided to name him Pinekit. Larksong's kits, Sunkit and Featherkit, were born four moons after Pinekit. The three young toms soon became fast friends, and Pinekit would lead his younger Clanmates through many adventures. Once, when Pinekit was nearing the age to become an apprentice, he convinced the other two to sneak into Goosefeather's den. Just as we realized that the kits weren't in the nursery, Larksong and I looked everywhere around camp, until we heard a loud hiss and saw Pinekit, Sunkit, and Featherkit rush out of the medicine cat's den. "The little ticks knocked over my herbs!" snarled Goosefeather. "Do you know how long it took to sort them?" "I'm sorry, Goosefeather," squeaked Featherkit, which surprised me, because Featherkit was usually very quiet and shy. "I just thought that the poppy seeds shouldn't go next to the borage, because poppy seeds aren't supposed to be used on pregnant queens or queens nursing kits. If you were rushing to the nursery to help a queen giving birth, you might grab borage for the milk and poppy seeds for the pain if they were right next to each other." Goosefeather's mood suddenly changed. Eyes wide, he asked, "How do you know that much about herbs?" "He has dreams that tell him about herbs," answered Sunkit. He was much more outspoken than his brother, and often very headstrong. "Trust me, he told me." "Well, not that often," murmured Featherkit sheepishly, twitching his sweeping plume of a tail. "I talk to cats that seem to be made out of stars, and they tell me things." I glanced at Larksong. Her shocked eyes told me that she had never heard of this. "Really?" muttered Goosefeather. He now seemed to be trying to look inside Featherkit's very soul. "Would you please come with me back into my den." "Are we in trouble?" asked Pinekit. "No, no," meowed Goosefeather quickly. "And, er, could only Featherkit come with me?" Looking at the other two kits uncertainly, Featherkit followed the medicine cat into his den. Four moons later, Sunkit and Featherkit became apprentices, Featherpaw being the medicine cat apprentice. My son, who was already Pinepaw and ten moons old, went to greet them, but Goosefeather had already hurried his apprentice into the den. "Don't even get to say hi to him," muttered Pinepaw. "It's alright, son," Mumblefoot reassured him. "Come on, you two, we need some apprentices on this border patrol." "Robinpaw's coming with you, isn't she?" I asked. Just then, Robinpaw, who was my mate's apprentice, bolted over. She was a small, energetic she-cat, one moon older than Pinepaw. She was a single kit like my son, and because of this I thought that they would be fast friends. But though they never fought, Robinpaw and Pinepaw hadn't gotten really attached, either, Pinepaw leading Larksong's kits around while Robinpaw preferred to spend time with the warriors. "Congradulations, Sunpaw!" she mewed excitedly. "Uh...I...erm..." stuttered Sunpaw. He looked at Robinpaw as though she was a flying hedgehog. A beautiful flying hedgehog, at that. Pinepaw waved his tail in front of Sunpaw's face. "What's with you, stupid furball?" he teased. "Bees in your brain?" Sunpaw shook his head. "Er, no. C'mon, let's go on patrol!" The three apprentices and Mumblefoot followed Adderfang and Weedwhisker out of the camp. Adderfang was Sunpaw's mentor, and Weedwhisker, Sunpaw's father, was Pinepaw's mentor. "They grow up so fast, don't they?" asked Larksong. "They sure do," I purred. My friend stretched her legs. "Well, at least now I don't have to be stuck in that den all day. How about we ask if we can go on hunting patrol?" "That sounds excellent," I agreed, following her to Tawnyspots, the leader of the patrol, to ask if we could go with him. I bent solomnly over the body of ThunderClan's dead leader. I knew that he was now joining StarClan, but it still grieved me that he was leaving us. He had lost his last life to old age, and the deputy seemed that he would lose all his nine lives to that soon, too. Perhaps his old forgetful mind is the reason why he chose my son, who had only been a warrior for six moons, to be his deputy. Pinewood stroked my back with his tail. "He was a good leader. We all knew he was going to die soon." "At least he died peacefully." I bowed my head. "I just can't believe you're deputy." "I know," he murmured. He looked around at Sunfall, who had become a warrior on the day before our leader died. His brother, being a medicine cat apprentice and therefore having to train longer, was still Featherpaw. He was sitting on the other side of camp with his mentor, Goosefeather; the medicine cat's sister, Moonflower; and her mate, Stormtail. Sunfall's old mentor, Adderfang, trotted up to us. He looked the most cheerful out of all of us. "There is a mousetail of good news, you know." "What?" questioned Robinwing, who had had her ceremony with Pinewood and was sitting on the other side of the leader. "Well, don't you know? My mate, Swiftbreeze, is going to have kits. Sunfall, your brother is a wonderful medicine cat apprentice; he told us a few days ago, and we meant to tell the leader, but then..." I nodded. "Yes, that is good news." "And, of course, good news that you became deputy, Pinewood," Adderfang meowed, playfully pawing my son. "I don't care what they say about you being too young. I can still remember those training sessions where you and Sunfall would beat me in a heartbeat!" "Thanks, Adderfang," purred Pinewood. "I appreciate it. But I have a feeling it's not going to be all fun and games soon." "You're right." Featherpaw had come over. He definitely looked different from when he first became a medicine cat apprentice, especially now. He had a glare in his eye as he looked at my son. "I fear that our new leader is sick with greencough, and he'll die before he even gets his nine lives." He glared at Pinewood even more. "Then you'll be leader, and the forest will run red with the blood of the lives of ThunderClan cats that have died because of you." For several heartbeats, we all just stared in shock at the medicine cat apprentice. Then Pinewood asked calmly, "Is that a prophecy?" Featherpaw yowled in rage and flung himself on the new deputy. I cried, "No!" but I couldn't move because of the shock in my heart. What had gotten into Featherpaw? Then a flurry of yellow joined the fighting mass of gray and reddish-brown. Sunfall clawed his brother's belly, hissing, "Get off of him, you fox-hearted traitor!" It didn't take long for the two warriors to pin down Featherpaw, who had only had a small amount of battle training. By this time, most of the other cats had gathered around, including Goosefeather. "That will do," he meowed to Pinewood and Sunfall, who were holding down the squirming apprentice. As soon as they took their paws off of him, Featherpaw leapt up and growled, "I must speak to you, Goosefeather." He turned around and glared at my son. "And to him." Goosefeather twitched his ears, but led the two cats into his den. I heard him murmur to Featherpaw before they entered, "This better be important." "Sweetbriar?" came the familiar voice of my son. The hate I had been feeling for the medicine cat apprentice worsened even more when he didn't look up from treating my wounds. It had been three moons since the day when Pinewood became deputy, the same day when he became leader; as Featherpaw had predicted, the old leader succumbed to greencough. The greencough had spread to some of the cats, including me and Goosefeather, which prompted the medicine cat to give his apprentice a full name. Featherwhisker had been busier than ever with the greencough and the injuries from RiverClan attacking us; they thought that because Pinestar was young, he would be a weak leader. But my son was prepared for this, so there was only one cat with serious injuries: me. And through all this, Featherwhisker rarely spoke to his brother, Sunfall, who was now deputy, nor his old friend Pinestar. Even though he never talked about it, I think he still believed that Pinestar would bring misfortune to the Clan. "Come in, my son," I mewed hoarsly. Featherwhisker stepped back into the deeper realms of the den when Pinestar walked towards me, his eyes full of concern. "Mother, you look so sick," he observed. "Has Featherwhisker been taking care of you?" I smiled. "Old rivalry won't get in that cat's way from protecting his Clan." He smiled back at me, though I could tell he was forcing it. "Hopefully, this will pass over his head soon." "How are things in the rest of the Clan? The only thing I've been hearing is Goosefeather complain about his running nose, even though he's doing far better than me." "All is well, for the most part. Moonflower's kits are about due, and Swiftbreeze's are almost ready to become apprentices. You know, that one she-kit, Leopardkit, is so mature for her age, and pretty, too." "Oh, come now, Pinestar, she's just a kit! What are you getting in your head?" "Nothing, Sweetbriar?" He laughed that sweet laugh that I hadn't heard in a long time. For the rest of the day and all through the night, he stayed by my side. Various cats, like Sunfall, came to visit me, but they never were there long, and they seemed to understand not to interrupt the leader at the time. I didn't know exactly what my kit would become. I didn't know that he would face the other Clan leaders, whether in battles or at Gatherings, with the strength and bravery of ten LionClan warriors. I didn't know that he would fall in love with that kit, who would soon be one of the prettiest and fiercest warriors in ThunderClan. And I had no idea that Featherwhisker's prediction would come true, that Pinestar would indirectly lead to the greatest menace to ever walk the forest kill innocent cats based on their parents' choices, like the choices his own father took. All I know, as I took that last breath, was that I would watch my kit become a legend. Well, it's finally done! If you guys want to praise/critisize it, or to just say it was awesome, comment on the talk page.--Shaf Girl 02:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions